


The Animals I Am Not

by Hexentia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexentia/pseuds/Hexentia
Summary: This is an old writing assignment I did for my high school creative writing class I took back in 2016. I got a 27/30 on it, so it's decent. I still like it though, and I wanted to see if anyone else does, too.





	The Animals I Am Not

I was never the bird who caught the worm,  
nor the chick that quickly took flight.  
My chance at wooing another is probably slim  
as my song is clearly lacking in pitch,  
and my dance, which was seldom to the beat of my own drum,  
was nothing more than quivering limbs  
that held no confidence, beauty, or grace.

I always felt like the elephant in the room,  
just taking up space and needing to be dealt with.  
It seemed like everyone wanted something from me,  
even if ivory was nowhere to be seen.  
Instead of focusing my ears to listen,  
I stomped my feet, trying to be heard.

Everywhere I went was shrouded in grey.  
This junkyard filled with canines howling to the moon  
seemed to be nothing more than  
a dog eat dog world,  
until I decided that I no longer wanted to be  
the stray digging for scraps after dark.

The dust on my wings has been wiped off,  
making me grounded and slow,  
but like a moth,  
I'm still attracted to that light.  
So even if I get burned

at least I gave it a go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old writing assignment I did for my high school creative writing class I took back in 2016. I got a 27/30 on it, so it's decent. I still like it though, and I wanted to see if anyone else does, too.


End file.
